


I got scratched by a cat (with a razor)

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom
Genre: Facial Shaving, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	I got scratched by a cat (with a razor)

เพราะต่างคนต่างก็พากันตื่นสายทั้งคู่ในวันนี้ การอาบน้ำด้วยกันเพื่อประหยัดเวลาก็เลยกลายเป็นเรื่องที่ช่วยไม่ได้ อดัมยังดูไม่ค่อยตื่นดีนักแม้ว่าจะอาบน้ำ สระผม ล้างหน้า และแปรงฟันเสร็จแล้ว ออสการ์มองอีกคนปาดครีมโกนหนวดลงบนใบหน้าตัวเองแล้วก็ถอนหายใจ รีบ ๆ จัดการกับส่วนของตัวเองให้เรียบร้อยก่อนจะหัดไปแย่งยิลเลตต์มาไว้ในมือตัวเอง อดัมส่งสายตางุนงงมาหา แล้วออสการ์ก็ได้แต่ขมวดคิ้วตอบกลับไป

“ก้มลงหน่อย”  
ร่างสูงทำตามที่บอกแต่โดยดี จากนั้นแล้วเขาก็เริ่มลงมือโกนหนวดเคราออกให้อีกคนอย่างระมัดระวัง ค่อย ๆ ทำ ดูเหมือนจะผ่านไปได้ด้วยดี แต่ทันทีที่คิดอย่างนั้นก็พลาดเข้าจนได้ อดัมสะดุ้ง ส่งสายตาดุ ๆ มาหา แล้วออสการ์ก็รีบทำต่อให้เสร็จพร้อมล้างครีมออกเพื่อดูแผลทันที แผลนิดเดียวแต่เลือดไม่น้อยเลย

“ขอโทษนะ” กล่าวด้วยเสียงที่เต็มไปด้วยความรู้สึกผิดขณะล้างเลือดออก แน่อดัมก็ยังคงมองเขาด้วยสายตาแบบเดิม นิ่งเงียบจนน่ากลัว ใจไม่ดี จนกระทั่งออกมายืนแต่งตัวแล้วก็ยังคงไม่พูดจา ขอโทษไปแล้ว ยกโทษให้หรือเปล่าก็ไม่บอก โกรธหรือเปล่าก็ไม่บอก แล้วจะรู้อะไรได้ยังไงเนี่ย

 

ก่อนออกเดินทางไปสตูดิโอ อดัมแวบหายไปในห้องน้ำครู่หนึ่งแล้วก็กลับออกมาโดยที่มีพลาสเตอร์ยาแปะอยู่ใต้ริมฝีปากตรงที่ถูกบาด เห็นอย่างนั้นแล้วคนทำผิดก็ได้แต่ก้มหน้างุด ถูกโกรธอยู่ รู้ตัวเลย เซ้าซี้อะไรมากไม่ได้ เพราะนั่นอาจทำให้สถานการณ์แย่ลงไปอีก ตอนนี้มีแต่ต้องรอ … อีกอย่าง เป็นแปะพลาสเตอร์แบบนี้ดูอย่างกับไปต่อยตีกับใครมา เป็นที่สนใจแน่นอนล่ะ 

สิ่งที่ออสการ์คิดไว้ไม่ผิดเท่าไหร่ ทันทีที่ก้าวเข้าไปข้างใน เดินไปคุยกับเจเจ เรื่องแรกที่ถูกหยิบยกมาเป็นหัวข้อคุยก็คือพลาสเตอร์ของอดัม ได้ยินอย่างนั้นแล้วออสการ์ก็รีบปลีกตัวออกไปทันทีโดยไม่มองหน้า คนตัวโตยืนคุยอยู่กับผู้กำกับต่อจากนั้นอีกไม่กี่นาที เขาทั้งสองก็แยกย้ายกันไปทำหน้าที่ส่วนของตัวเอง

 

“ไปโดนอะไรมาเนี่ย” คำถามเดิมถูกถามซ้ำ ช่างแต่งหน้าประจำตัวอดัมขมวดคิ้วมองเขาด้วยความสงสัย ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนไปแสดงสีหน้าตื่นตระหนกเกินควรเมื่อลอกพลาสเตอร์ออกแล้วเห็นว่ามีเลือดเลอะอยู่

“โดนแมวข่วน...” ด้วยมีดโกนหนวดน่ะนะ อดัมว่าต่อในใจ สายตาปรายมองไปยังออสการ์ที่กำลังคุยอยู่กับคนอื่น ๆ

ไว้ค่อยเอาคืน


End file.
